Davy on the Prairie
by Lennon909
Summary: While the other Monkees are out one afternoon, Davy Jones travels back in time to the 1800's to take care of Laura Ingalls who is at home alone while her family is away on a long vacation. Romance develops! LHOTP\Monkees crossover in memory of Davy.
1. Chapter 1: Davy meets Laura

Davy on the Prairie

Chapter 1: Davy meets Laura:

One afternoon, while Micky, Mike, and Peter were out, Davy was sitting in the Pad watching his favorite show, _Little House on the Prairie_, on TV in his room. He loved the Ingalls family, particularly the second child of the family, Laura. He loved the way she ran down the hill with her sisters and their dog Jack in the opening and ending credits. He felt sorry for her when her worst enemy, Nellie Olson, fought with her and made fun of her, but he was proud when Laura stood up for herself and believed wht was right. He didn't pay any attention to any of the other Ingalls children; Mary was not his type and Carrie was the baby of the family, which did not suit his tastes. Caroline and Charles were loving parents; they always looked out for their children, and he liked that. However, Davy felt that Laura should not marry Almonzo Wilder as she would in later seasons. Davy thought that he should be the one to marry Laura. He fell in love with her sparkling personality on the show. That afternoon's episode consisted of Nellie calling Laura names which caused Laura to run home, crying. The rest of her family was out of town and wouldn't be back in Walnut Grove for five weeks, which meant she had the whole house to herself. Ma and Pa were a little concered, but she assured them she would be fine. Davy didn't think so when he saw that her feelings were hurt and she was alone without her sisters and parents. If only he could figure out a way to help her! He closed his eyes and thought to himself: _I wish I was with that bright child! _All of a sudden, a flash of light surrounded him and in two seconds he realized he wasn't in The Pad anymore. He was on the prairie in Walnut Grove. He ran down the prairie laughing with his arms in the air like Laura did. He loved the feel of he country air surrounding him which was much different than California. When he reached the edge of town and rushed off to find Laura, thinking of a plan as he ran. He was definitely going to tell his mates about this adventure when he got back! He laughed at the thought of the looks on their faces, sprinting down the path to Laura's house. He had no idea how he would do it, but he was going to watch over Laura and take care of her for the family. She needed a friend and he would be the one to comfort her. He finally reached the house realizing that the door was open and heard her crying. He went into her bedroom to see Laura on the bed, her braids in front of her face. He brushed them aside and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Laura." he whispered.


	2. Chapter 2: Davy helps Laura

Chapter 2: Davy helps Laura with her situation.

Laura was still crying not noticing the touch of the stranger that had come into her room. The soft English voice whispered her name once more. The girl continued crying, only to run into Davy's arms without looking at him. Davy rocked her and forth, soothing her, telling the girl that he was there and he would not let Nellie Olson hurt her ever again. Laura stopped weeping and looked up into the face of the kind stranger that was with her. She didn't know how her parents and sisters would react with a stranger in the Ingalls household, but she wasn't afraid to trust him. She then had to courage to speak up, her voice trembling with fear:

"How… how do you know my name? And who are you? You're definitely not from around our neck of the woods. Why did you see me crying?"

"No sweetheart, my accent gives it away. I'm from the future, from Manchester England. I was watching your show from a beach house I share with three friends of mine back in California. It broke me heart to see you crying like that when that mean Nellie Olson was bullying you. She doesn't deserve to be around you! If she hurts you again, I'll handle her. I'm David, but my friends call me Davy. You shouldn't be all alone in the house by yourself, especially a little girl like you. You could easily get hurt. I'm going to stay here with you until your family gets back. I've been a fan of your show for years. We'll do something about that Nellie girl. She won't be bothering you again. Laura smiled and hugged him. "Thank you Davy, but what about your friends? I'm sure they're worried." "They won't mind luv, now go wash up and I'll cook us supper like your Ma does." he said as it was getting dark out. Laura ran off to wash up while Davy made supper. He remembered that today was Laura's last day of school and that her family would be gone for the whole summer. Davy didn't mind, he would enjoy the little girl's company. He put his tambourine down and smiled as he started to change his clothes before cooking supper. This was going to be the best summer the two ever had and he would learn more about the charming and optimistic little girl he had learned to love so much.

Laura's POV:

I quickly washed up, thinking about what Pa had said to me about Nellie, "don't fight with Nellie, stay strong." Pa and Ma had told me never to talk to strangers, but I would assure them that Davy Jones was a kind person. I had tried to stay strong like Pa had told me to, but she kept bulling me every time I walked away. Her brother Willie and her parents were mean to our parents. They always laughed and called me names saying that our Pa was always poor and had no money. I didn't believe them; Pa was always working extra hard to support our family. I was happy when Davy came; I had someone to keep me company over the summer. At least I didn't have Nellie to deal with while she was away with her family for three months. After washing up, I joined Davy in the kitchen. I sat down, laughing when I saw him wearing Ma's apron. "Need any help?" I asked him scurrying up to the counter like a rabbit.. I looked to see what he was making. It was our own potato cakes and vegetables. "I sure could Half Pint!" he said with a laugh adopting Pa's nickname for me. "I need all the help I can get." "You're not cooking it right; you're supposed to do it like this way." I said, telling him the steps to Ma's recipe. We chatted, getting to know each other as we prepared supper. He told me that he was from the year 1966 and was in a band called The Monkees. I laughed. "You're not animals! "Well, that is our name and it's not spelled like that!" he said laughing back. He told me the proper way to spell their name; it took me a couple times until I finally got it. We chatted, smiled, and laughed as we finished preparing supper. This was the best first day of summer of my whole life and it was just beginning. Davy had come into my life at the right time.

Davy's POV:

I keep looking at this optimistic girl next to me as we are preparing supper. I want to introduce her to Micky, Mike, and Peter so bad. I will find the right time to take her to my world this summer, she could use some company while her family is away and I would keep her away from that Nellie Olson who keeps bullying her. Laura is the one for me, not Almonzo. I wanted to think of a way of how I would keep her safe from Nellie and her family and to make her my girlfriend, but that would have to wait. For now, it was just Laura and I. She had the exact same smile that her Pa had, which also reminded me of when I was her age. I was going to have many wonderful treasured times with Laura. This was going to be the best experience of our lives; we both didn't know what was in store for us.


	3. Chapter 3: Escape from the Olosons

**Hello dear readers! Here is Chapter 3 at last! Sorry for the long wait, life and school have been keeping me busy. I'm almost on winter break and that means I'll have more time to write soon! The next chapter is going to have a little Nellie action in it, so be prepared! Read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the two shows. Ughhh! **

Chapter 3:

Laura and Davy had a pleasant supper that night, chatting and laughing like they had been old friends for years, which made Laura more delighted than she had ever felt in a lifetime. She forgot about her troubles and all of the previous events that had happened during the afternoon. She had trusted in Davy and felt comfortable knowing that she had a friend to talk to. After supper, the two of them sat on the porch and talked while watching the sunset. Laura started understanding that Davy had wanted to help her stand up to Nellie Olson. Laura told Davy about what happened during the school year of her fights and the hard times when Nellie and her little brother, Willie used to call her names, saying that Pa smelled like a horse. She also explained that the two siblings bullied her, treating her badly. Davy knew exactly how she felt. It had happened to him many times when he was a child; he felt sympathetic for Laura. She recalled about the mudfights she used to have with Nellie and how she came home crying and Pa would comfort her, telling her to stand up for herself and not fight. Laura tried that several times, but Nellie refused to listen. Today, on the last day of school, she had walked right past Nellie, refusing to say a word to her. She had run off like a deer sprinting through the woods when she saw Nellie had mud in her hands, wanting to start another fight. She could hear Nellie calling after her:

"Tell your Pa to take his dirty smelly horses away from us! He's so poor; he wouldn't even sell a crop to anyone in Walnut Grove. He'll be working so hard until he's an old hunchback!" Laura kept on running, crying all the way home to an empty house. The family had left early in the morning while Laura was still sleeping. Ma had left her a note, telling her to take care of herself. She was trying to, but it was hard. Davy was shocked at what Nellie had said to Laura that day. He was going to have a long talk with Nellie and make sure that she wouldn't be bothering her ever again. To him, Nellie sounded like a ferocious mountain lion, waiting to catch her prey. Not only that, but Miss Beadle, her favorite teacher, had left Walnut Grove to start a family of her own, which left Mr. Olson, Nellie's father, step in to take her place. He was always mean to Laura, slapping her with a ruler when she did something wrong, even if it was a mistake. Davy's face turned beet red when Laura told him everything. Nellie wasn't supposed to leave until the day after tomorrow, which was Sunday. He would work out a plan tomorrow, he'd show Nellie a thing or two and teach the two children and their father a lesson they'd never forget! "I'm going to make sure that those people don't go near you anymore Laura! If she takes one more move at you, I'm going to make her pay the price! You'll see what I'm going to do with all of them, just watch me! And you can't stay here in this town, especially with those three being mean and bullying you. I'm taking you away from Walnut Grove for a little while, back to my time where you'll be safe."

"Davy!" she exclaimed, hugging him crying tears of joy. She was going to go to a new world, to a place where she would be free of all her troubles and cares. She was sad that she would be leaving Walnut Grove, but relieved that she would be free of Nellie and her horrible family. She was determined to know what Davy's plan could be as Nellie was coming over the next morning to pick up her lunch pail she had left with Laura that afternoon. Davy knew he had to think of something before Nellie accepted her like a lion. He spent all night after Laura had gone to bed thinking about it and how he would bring Laura to California. He had written a letter to her parents and sisters that night, telling them that their favorite daughter would be in good hands, explain the whole situation to them. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.

**Hope you liked it! If I get 5 reviews by the end of this weekend, you'll get a Davy hug! Chapter 4 should be up soon before Thanksgiving. I appreciate your thoughts!  
><strong>

**Lennon909**


End file.
